Media communication technologies in many parts of the world are constrained by factors such as frequent interruptions to communication networks, low network bandwidths, and limited or unreliable availability of electricity. The cost to improve these communications networks and utilities is often substantial and the resources for providing or improving the infrastructure are either limited or unavailable. As such, these challenges are likely to exist in the long-term. Such challenges can constrain the ability of individuals and companies, e.g., media content creators, to transfer their works to audiences over computer networks. For example, Lagos, Nigeria, has a thriving entertainment industry, sometimes referred to as Nollywood, which produces large volumes of movies, television shows and musical videos each year. Yet, because of poor and unreliable computer networks in Nigeria, and generally in Africa, today, only a small fraction of that media content is uploaded on the Internet for world-wide viewing and possibly monetization.